Dimmed Light
Kat and Raven share a dream, where Gade, Cyanea, and a third, mysterious voice reach out to them. Kat pursues an illusory Raven through the dream world and runs into a strange woman who looks much like Kat. Dimmed Light is the nineteenth episode of Gravity Rush 2 and the penultimate episode of the Hekseville chapter. Overview While unconscious, Kat once again finds herself in limbo, with Gade, Cyanea, and a mysterious third Creator looking over her. The three plan on helping Kat unlock a deep power hidden within her with the help and guidance of an unknown entity, though it was noted by the unnamed Creator that getting her into this realm was not easy. Upon opening a door, Kat and Raven find themselves at an unknown place on the other side. Although Kat can see Raven, Raven cannot see Kat herself. Once Raven takes off ahead, Kat decides to follows her. After following Raven to an island and then seeing her disappear, Kat finds a familiar stone tablet nearby. The tablet instructs Kat to defeat a group of Nevi, before she can move on further. Not too long after Kat passes the challenge, she finds Raven again. Although when Raven disappears again, Kat finds a mysterious woman who she mistakes to be Raven. The mysterious woman, however, extorts and restrains Kat to her Lunar style, and then she manipulates a tablet and bestows its challenge upon Kat. Surprised at the mysterious woman's abilities and wanting answers from her, Kat pursues the mysterious woman through the area. When Kat eventually finds the mysterious woman again, they have a battle. Afterwards, the mysterious woman extorts and restrains Kat's to her other gravity style: Jupiter style. Kat then has to slide across a fragile surface with her Jupiter style in order to catch up to the mysterious woman. Shortly after reaching the end of the fragile path, Kat has another battle with the mysterious woman but this time with her Jupiter style. Eventually the mysterious woman transfers some of her energy to Kat, inducing her Panther form, after which Kat pursues her further. When Kat confronts her again, they both fight each other in their Panther forms. Sooner or later when Kat goes for the finisher, Raven in her Phoenix form joins her, and they defeat the mysterious woman with a double finisher assault. With a satisfied expression on her face from witnessing Kat and Raven's performance, the mysterious woman vanishes. Kat and Raven then wake up in Endestria and to the presence of Yunica and Permet, who both had been watching over them, and they head off. Meanwhile, Dr. Brahman had started a catastrophe within Hekseville with the help of his angels Kali Angel and Durga Angel while Kat and Raven were unconscious, and they, along with Yunica, and Permet arrive at Vendecentre in order to put a stop to it once and for all. Gameplay Follow Raven until you come to an island with a stone tablet. The tablet will task you with the objective to defeat a set amount of Nevi, with three different types divided by progression. Next, head to the following destination with another tablet. It will instruct you with the task to eliminate a set amount of Nevi as well; however, this time you will need to defeat airborne Nevi, which is pretty simple. Platforming Section The next objective, after finding Raven, is heading through the area with the Lunar style. Shifting is prohibited during this segment, so you will need to utilize the spring jump and rocket jump to cross the gaps. Since there will also be airborne Nevi, you will have to also utilize the evasion technique that also slightly extends your forward range. Tip: If you do not land exactly on the top surface of the hand structures, you can still use the spring jump against the arms to reach the surface. Soon you will be able to shift again after catching up to the mysterious woman, but you will need to keep heading through until you come to an island with another stone tablet. This tablet will instruct you to defeat all Nevi—a combination of grounded and airborne ones—without shifting and while you are still locked in lunar style. Here you can use the environment to perform spring jumps to reach airborne Nevi, taking advantage of the tracking properties present with lunar style's attacks. Vortex field is also available to use, which if used against airborne Nevi, can make landing aerial attacks easier. Gravity Typhoon is usable as well, if you can max out your SP gauge. Following the succession of the previous challenge, you will head further through the area until you confront the mysterious woman... Boss Battle with Lunar Style The mysterious woman will use her own version of the stasis field, which has her summoning the debris from the environment and hurling them all at you at once. Her only other attack is her version of the gravity kick, which performs similar to Kat's. All of her attacks can be easily avoided by one mere dodge input. The best moments to attack the mysterious woman is as she is summoning and upon launching debris, since she moves quickly and freely shortly after launching the attack. The wormhole kick is best used during the aforementioned moments, but the vortex throw, which does good damage, is generally reliable as well. If she so happens to teleport and then reappear, it is best to attack her then because she will be vulnerable. Otherwise, using the wormhole kick against the mysterious woman randomly will be ineffective, since she will dodge it quite often. Sliding Section Now restricted to Jupiter style, you will need to slide across the fragile surface to the end without stopping. Be aware that falling off or through the surface will result in a start over as well. Despite the presence of Nevi, they are not that much of an actual threat. Additionally, you do not need to stress about making contact with the smaller Nevi because you will be able to ram through them, though be wary of their tail whip attacks. Now, in the scenario that you travel down one particular path with three medium sized Nevi covered by rock structures that seem to be blocking the way, do be aware that there will be a small gap on the right side to slide down. The only other thing to worry about are the Nevi that destroys some of surface with their energy beams as you make your way forward. If you simply observe the line of sight of their beams, you should have a good idea of what area to stay in as you are sliding. Boss Battle with Jupiter Style A bit different from the first trial with the mysterious woman, now she will use her own variation of the debris ball, which is bigger but takes longer to charge than Kat's, the same gravity kick she used before, and occasionally now standard melee attacks on the ground. Despite being the second battle with her, this one is easier in difficulty. Although you cannot dodge her attacks on ground because of your style state, you can guard against them. Most of the time, the mysterious woman will be charging her debris ball and launching it at you. This is when it is best to attack her; use the fully charged surge kick every single time she charges her debris ball attack. You can also use your own debris ball, which can deflect the mysterious woman's debris ball, against her. Boss Battle with Panther Mode After heading through the area occupied with Nevi and eventually coming to a fragile arena, you will fight the mysterious woman one last time. With the mysterious woman in Panther mode, the main attack she uses is the claw strike. Rarely will she use the normal stasis field and throw. This boss battle is pretty simple. As the mysterious woman will primarily rely upon continuous strike attacks, you can use this to your advantage to attack her while she is attacking you. What will be ineffective, however, is if you just keep repeatedly using the same attack against her, hoping to deal consecutive damage. It is recommended to wait a short period of time in-between your strikes so that you can deal damage without her constantly dodging or negating your attacks. With health regeneration on your side, you should have no major issues defeating her. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush 2